Electric Green
by Cyroclastic
Summary: While studying electricity in science class the teacher breaks out the Van de Graaff generator and Tesla coils to do an experiment. Unfortunately for Danny, his core can't tell the difference between a science experiment and a ghostly attack. (PhicPhight TeamHuman!)


**Electric Green**

"Good morning class. Today we will be learning about electric fields and electrical forces. I have a couple of demonstrations for you all today. Isn't that exciting." Mr Lancer tried to sound enthusiastic, but he knew it was a futile endeavour. It was the last class of the day, and sadly majority of the class was too tired to bother. It didn't help that he continued on about some probably irrelevant history facts.

Danny had yet another late night fighting ghosts. His head was resting on the lab bench in front of him and his eyelids were drooping as he tried to focus on the fuzzy image of the pair strange tall objects on the teachers' desk. One had a weird metal orb stuck on top of it while the other on the other end of the desk had a ring of coils on top of it. Danny vaguely recognised the objects, but couldn't quite place what it actually was.

The ghost boy desperately fought his exhaustion. He knew he definitely needed to pass this class if he really wanted any hope of becoming an astronaut, but his exhausted body wanted nothing more than to take a nap right there and then.

Mr Lancer was busy drawing various diagrams on the board explaining what the inside of the first machine looked like and how it was able to charge up the metal dome. Danny's brain merely processed it as a static-filled, broken-up white noise, the dull monotony of Lancer's voice quickly lulling him to sleep.

"In the past, I would have asked for a volunteer to place their hand on the dome of the Van der Graaf generator. Unfortunately, due to new safety regulations after some complications due to potential medical issues, I cannot allow you to touch the dome. However, I am still allowed to demonstrate." Lancer then turned on the generator, and donned a particularly ugly wig eliciting a few giggles from the class.

"Settle down class," Mr Lancer commanded. "Now, those of you closer to the front can probably hear the small motor turning the belt and the carbon brushes brushing against it. Let's give it a moment for the charges to build up," he said, adjusting the wig slightly.

Danny's ghostly core was quite finely attuned to changes in electrical fields, something that came in handy in predicting and pre-empting ecto-electric attacks from a certain self-proclaimed master of technology. This increased sensitivity, however, did come with a few side effects. Unbeknownst to the rest of the class, Danny's eyes had taken on a slight greenish glow that was growing steadily brighter as the charges on the dome built up. The ghost boy was suddenly starting to feel more awake but wasn't fully aware of what was going on. Danny's eyes flicked over to the window and he squinted, blearily trying to spot any potential threat.

Sam and Tucker noticed the dim glow from the corner of their eyes. Sam glanced at Danny in alarm, trying to discreetly get his attention. Tucker threw a note towards Danny's head from the bench beside him, but failed to get his attention.

"psst… Danny! Hey your eyes are kinda glowing! Cut it out!" Sam whispered urgently, poking Danny's side.

"Whaa…?" Danny asked blearily.

"Your eyes!" Sam hissed in frustration. Danny held a palm in front of his face, examining the greenish tint it had taken on. He tried to make it stop, but was simply unable to. _'Oh no, this isn't good,' _he thought.

"Danny you gotta stop that someone's gonna see!" Tucker whispered loudly.

Sparking noises could be heard as electricity jumped from the dome to the discharge rod.

"I can't! It won't stop!" Danny cried.

"Well try to think of turning it off or something? Come on I thought you nailed this one already," Tucker urged. Sam started digging around her spider backpack for something.

Lancer called up a random student to the front to hold onto the electrical discharge rod up against the dome of the generator.

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Here put these on." Sam pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Hopefully the lenses were opaque enough for the glow to be hidden.

He stepped up onto a thick styrofoam board and placed his hands on the metal dome as the student pulled the orb away.

Slowly but surely, the hairs on Lancer's wig began defying gravity and spreading out above his head. A few of the students gasped in awe at how much the floating hair seemed to mimic ghost hair physics while others looked on, unimpressed.

Danny could feel his core instinctively reacting to the changes in the electric fields caused by the generator, especially because of the changing fields around a human shaped figure. Danny had to repress the urge to fire an ecto-blast at what it thought was a potential threat.

"As you can see, the positive charges from the dome of the Van der Graaf generator attract electrons from my body and cause the strands of hair on my wig to have a positive charge. The like charges repel thus the hair strands exert a force on each other and spread out in the air..." Lancer rambled out some scientific mumbo jumbo explanation.

Lancer then took his hands off the dome and stepped down from the styrofoam board, the hairs on his wig seemed to suddenly recall that gravity was indeed a thing and fell all at once. He shut off the machine and immediately Danny could feel the humming in his core die down.

"For the next demonstration, I will- Mr Fenton please take your sunglasses off. Those are not allowed in class." Mr Lancer demanded.

"But I uh… I…" Danny stuttered.

"...he has uh… sore eyes Mr Lancer. He needs to wear the sunglasses so his eyes won't get uh… sorer?" Tucker stumbled to cover for Danny.

"Nonsense Mr Foley, Mr Fenton seemed fine earlier today. Though his eye bags are atrocious. Mr Fenton I suggest you spend less time on those video games of yours if you want any hope of passing my classes." Lancer deadpanned. "Now put away those sunglasses Mr Fenton. I don't want any excuses."

Danny hesitantly reached up to grab the glasses, nervously glancing at Sam and Tucker before closing his eyes and pulling them off, fearing the glow showing through his eyelids. He cracked open an eye after a moment of silence and sighed in relief to see Lancer facing away from him and drawing some new diagrams on the board. The class was hardly paying attention to Mr Lancer, much less Danny.

"This, class, is a mini tesla coil. It…" Lancer went on about how the tesla coil works and how it could be used to make music. Again, a few students oohed and aahed but the rest were disinterested.

Danny looked nervously at this new device. It sounded much more intense than the Van der Graaf generator. Though he was curious as to what would happen, he did not want to find out how his ghost half would react to this contraption. Definitely not while trapped in a classroom filled with twenty-three students and his vice principal.

Mr Lancer then set up the tesla coil and told the students in the front row to move back before tiny lightning bolts shot out of the coil and flared about in mid air. A boy in the back in a number 2 t-shirt screamed in terror, having been to busy glaring at Danny to notice the machine starting up. The other students laughed at his expense.

The ghost boy groaned internally as he felt his core start to pulse and hum much more strongly this time, in sync with the flaring arms of the tesla coil. The energy behind his eyes began to build once more, and Danny ducked his head down and shielded his eyes with his arm in an awfully conspicuous way.

Lancer busied himself fiddling with some settings on the dial of the Tesla coil, the flaring electrical arms stretching further as the vague tune of a recent pop song could be heard from the static.

"Mr Fenton could you please look up and pay attention? If I catch you misbehaving one more time I'll have no choice but to send you to the principal office!" Mr Lancer reprimanded, annoyed at Danny's misconduct and lack of respect.

Danny tried to block out Mr Lancer's words and tried to focus on reigning in his out of control powers. But his core flared stubbornly in time with the beat of the Tesla coil, the glow of his eyes brightening and dimming beyond his control. Greenish electricity began jumping across his arms and in his hair.

"Mr Fenton! What is the meaning of this?" Mr Lancer questioned, eyes wide.

"Uh… special effects?" Danny's reply sounded more like a question than an answer as he peeked from behind his arm.

"Yes, Mr Lancer! His parents made those for our personal short film project!" Tucker interjected quickly.

"Well in that case, Mr Fenton hand over your toys immediately. You will get them back later after I have a discussion with your parents." Mr Lancer demanded, his hand outstretched.

"But Mr Lancer, he can't! It's very delicate technology..." Sam rattled off

Danny tried to reign in his powers again but instead the green bolts of electricity flared brighter as he tried to repress them. The energy building in his core was becoming too powerful for him to handle. Danny got up from his seat and bolted out of the classroom in desperation, flashing a guilty expression to Sam and Tucker as he left them to deal with damage control.

**Words: **1614

**Part: 1.1**

**A/N: **Hello! Cyroclastic here! Here's another another contribution to phic phight! #TeamHuman I watched a bunch of demos on youtube to try and make this chapter as accurate as possible but it ended weird but I'm not sure how to fix it? (If you have a suggestion could you please please please leave it in the reviews? Thankie!)

**Prompt: **While studying electricity in science class the teacher breaks out the Van de Graaff generator and Tesla coils to do an experiment. Danny finds out that ectoplasm really likes reacting to negative electrons.

**From: **Burning-clutch / Kimcat / Kimcat


End file.
